A cycloolefin-based resin exhibits excellent transparency, excellent heat resistance, low water absorption, a low dielectric constant, and the like, and has been used in a wide variety of fields (e.g., optical parts, electronic devices, medical equipment, and automotive parts) in recent years.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a resin formed article that is produced by subjecting a norbornene-based monomer to bulk polymerization in the presence of a metathesis polymerization catalyst. Patent Document 1 states that the resin formed article is useful as a camera lens and the like.